Faunúnculo
by Charly Land
Summary: Ese era su Levi, mita niño, mitad demonio, el fuego de sus entrañas, su vida misma. [Ereri] [Dedicado a HKTK] [Para el grupo#EreriTraducciones]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Ereri.

 **& Palabras** 800

 **Notas |** Inspirado en el arte oficial de SNK sobre la Tokio Girls Collection 2017 en una reversión insana muy mía por leer en demasía a Nabokov. Aun así, espero les guste. Hecho con amor para ustedes mis amadas.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Faunúnculo**

 **.**

Y allí está, no reconocido e ignorante de su fantástico poder.

Mientras yo secretamente,

me consumía en un horno infernal de localizada codicia por él.

— **Vladimir Nabokov** —

 **.**

* * *

Era él, plenamente y exquisitamente él, en persona y no en sus fantasías enfermizas. Él, el modelo prodigio de tan solo catorce años de edad de la casa _NoName_ que en aquel evento compartía pasarela con la suya, los _Atackers_. Ese niño hermoso, frio, despreocupado y —sin siquiera proponérselo—, sensualmente arrebatador. Su pequeña perdición. Su delirio desde hace unos meses.

Estaba ahí, enfundado en una larga camisa blanca escotada bajo una chaqueta negra que se deslizaba por sus hombros y dejaba a la vista su pálida piel lechosa que contrastaba con su calza color platino y sus zapatos azules. Era pues él una verdadera oda a la belleza púber. Una belleza que estaba siendo absorbida por aquel idiota de Erwin Smith. Apretó los dientes por el enojo, los celos carcomiéndolo.

Saliendo de su escondite se decidió a ir hasta ellos, ya no podía resistir más. Deseaba su cercanía, su esencia, atraparlo en sí, alejarlo de cualquiera que osara a siquiera respirar su mismo aire. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ellos, los escuchó claramente.

—Cambia esa cara, Levi.

—No tengo otra—le devolvió ácido su niño.

—Me refería a que cambies la expresión.

Levi bufó.

—Es que me duele la panza.

—Ya te dije que son nervios, se te pasará.

—Y una mierda, creo que voy a vomitar—aseveró haciendo un gesto chistoso con la mano.

El rubio rió y Eren frunció el ceño.

—Te traeré un té endulzado.

De los labios adolescentes nació otro bufido, este de molestia mientras daba unos pasos en reversa viendo marchar al otro hombre y girar de manera tan rápida y violenta que no se fijó que él estaba a penas a unos centímetros de sí, que terminó chocando de frente, contra su pecho y él en una reacción instantánea, fluida, natural lo envolvió ahí, obteniendo eso que había querido, necesitado desde hace un buen rato. Un contacto.

Un contacto que lo envío a lugar —su habitación—, en donde la realidad se distorsionaba en un mundo de perversión y dulce lujuria, ese espacio en donde Levi se transformaba a sus deseos y lo tenía a su completa disposición y sin tapujos le arrancaba la ropa del cuerpo para después lanzarlo sobre su cama y en donde sus ojos al fin podrían embeberse de aquellas avergonzadas, enrojecidas mejillas y su lozana piel perlada por el sudor, una piel que lamería, saborearía dándose un festín alucinante acompañado por la melodía de sus gemidos ahogados de rendición y pasión que aumentarían cuando él le agarrara de las rodillas y se las abriera para poderse quedar viendo fijamente aquel caliente, apretado y exquisito agujero, que jamás sería el mismo después de que él se alzará sobre sí y se hundiera de golpe hasta la empuñadura haciéndolos gritar a ambos. Su mente voló más alto, tanto que hasta casi podía sentir como Levi lo arañaba, mordía y pedía más mientras sus paredes estrechas envolvían su verga y sus suaves, blancas y firmes piernas le presionaban la espalda. Aquel torrente de imágenes donde él entraba y salía muchas veces en aquel pequeño y delicioso cuerpo de manera dura y rápida mientras gruñía y gemía, desesperado por más, eran tan vívidas que tuvo que contener la respiración cuando el chasquido molesto de su niño lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Oi, lo siento, yo no…

No lo dejó terminar y negó repetidamente para después tomar una gran bocanada de aire y tragarse la revolución de sensaciones que atormentaban su interior, porque incluso su voz le trastornaba.

—No te preocupes—le dijo haciendo brotar una sonrisa luminosa en sus labios, una sonrisa que ocultaba cosas —. Está bien—soltó a la vez que le acomodaba detrás de las orejas las hebras ébano que se habían desordenado en el impacto y así de paso ver su rostro perfecto—. No pasa nada.

—Bien, gracias entonces—e intentó separarse de él. Pero no lo dejó —. ¿Qué pasa?

«Oh, sin tan solo lo supieras mi inocente niño. Si tan solo lo supieras»

Volvió a sonreír y cometió tal vez una estupidez, pero es que sentía que iba a explotar. Se inclinó y le besó la mejilla. Un contacto más volátil que el que sus brazos estaban ejerciendo en el cuerpo de su niño.

—Harás un trabajo estupendo. Eres un hermoso faunúnculo **(1)** que ya tiene el mundo a sus pies—y rompiendo el contacto se marchó sintiendo sus huesos derretirse, de todos modos si se quedaba no sabía de lo que sería capaz.

De pie, inmóvil y de espaldas a él, Levi se quedó. Una sonrisa maliciosa, demoníaca se formaba en sus labios.

—¿Faunúnculo, eh?

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **(1)** Faunúnculo: Es el masculino de Nínfula. Un término usado en el libro 'Lolita' de Nabokov para describir a adolescentes endemoniadamente atractivas para los hombres mayores.

¡Buff, estos dos! Siempre he creído que son un tanto peculiares, como fuego y tierra cociéndose para formar algo extraordinario. JAJAJA, Eren tiene una mente cochina y Levi tiene cosas ocultas y es un tramposo.

Ñam. Espero les haya gustado, sí es así, no olviden dejar su huellita de amor en la cajita de review.

PD1: Eren tiene 25 años aquí.

PD2: Hay una segunda parte. Me duelen los ojos. Lo publicaré en dos días. Está cochinón el asunto. Pero lo tengo que subir porque perdí una apuesta.

Con amor

Charly*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Ereri. Tan solo un poco de comedia y algo de tensión sexual.

 **& Palabras**: 550

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Faunúnculo**

 **.**

Y Lolita era mía, la llave estaba en mi mano,

Mi mano estaba en mi bolsillo,

Lolita era mía.

— **Vladimir Nabokov** —

 **.**

* * *

Cuando salió del salón de eventos con todo el mal humor del mundo encima debido al horrible conjunto que lo obligaron a desfilar, jamás se imaginó encontrarse con aquella imagen que lo recibió dentro de su auto. Su ser entero se paralizó.

Ahí estaba _él_ , Levi, con sus pies subidos en la guantera, uno de sus zapatos colgando de sus —pequeños, _apetecibles_ —dedos, sus manos apoyadas en su pecho y sus ojos llenos de enigmas cubiertos por unos lentes de corazón con montura rosa chillón.

Tan solo pudo tragar grueso y quedársele mirando durante un largo minuto. En espera de ver quién era el que rompía aquella tirantez absurda.

—Tardaste. —pareció regañarle—. Ven, sube—palmeó el asiento de piloto y se bajó los lentes para que sus ojos se encontraran… _incitándolo_ —. Vamos, apresúrate. Quiero que me lleves a _ese_ lugar.

—¿Ese lugar? —ladeó la cabeza que empezaba a punzar igual que su piel… _caliente_.

—Sí, ese lugar donde podrás darme _eso_ que tanto deseo—arrastró las palabras mordiéndose esos labios suyos enrojecidos, curveando una sonrisa tramposa que prometía cosas indebidas.

«Yo quisiera hacerte esas cosas, morder tus labios y no solo tus labios, también hasta el último rincón de tu ser»

 _Imagíname. No puedo vivir si no me imaginas_.

Y obedeció. Lo hizo como lo hubiera hecho un sediento ante la oferta de agua dulce en su agonía.

Se dejó guiar con sus pensamientos bullendo en un caldo efervescente que lo mantenía en alerta máxima ante cada movimiento, despliegue y giro de ese elástico cuerpo. Y tal vez por eso fue que estuvo a punto de ponerse a reír con histeria al llegar a ese _lugar_.

Un supermercado.

Un supermercado en donde tenían a mitad de precio los productos de limpieza y en el que Levi explotar en éxtasis encima del carrito que lo obligó a empujar mientras él tomaba todos los productos, había que remarcar que fueron _todos_ los productos de _todos_ los estantes y le hizo comprárselos.

«Porque el imbécil de su padrastro Erwin no le soltaba plata y él en verdad deseaba aquello. Que tuviera compasión de un alma a punto de fallecer si no tenía esos productos en sus brazos, para amarlos, respetarlos y cuidarlos por el resto de la eternidad, en el nombre de Higia y todas las hadas de la limpieza»

Bueno, se perdió a la mitad de su perorata, pero igual, el resultado fue el mismo. Eren cargando un montón de bolsas mientras Levi caminaba unos pasos adelantes rodeado de un imaginario confeti multicolor de felicidad y hacía explotar su chicle de mora azul, para después chuparlo hacia adentro y repetir el proceso. Un proceso delicioso que él quería experimentar o más bien una zona en específico de su cuerpo quería experimentar.

Pero aquello quedó en su imaginación. Tan solo en su imaginación. O eso pensó, porque cuando llegaron al departamento donde vivía Levi —solo, porque odia a la gente y su padrastro es un joda sobreprotector—, fue tirado con brutalidad hacia adentro por esas pálidas, fuertes pero diminutas manos.

Y su mundo dio un giro de 180 grados de una manera tan invasiva que ya no pudo escapar más.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

JAJAJA soy una loca, ¿porque soy así? ( **Q** w **Q** ) –lloriquea-, esto tenía una tercera parte, pero naa, seguro ya estoy mal y no se verá bien. Prometí algo calentón, pero no pude, se me salió esto y bueno. Espero que le haya gustado de todos modos. Adoro todo su apoyo. Las amo con todo mi ser.

Gracias a mis bebesinas **Nejiko Ka** , **ElisaM2231** , **deysizg501** , **HKTK** , **NellQhuay** , **Ame8910** , **NoUsernamesAreAvailable**. Cada comentario vuestro me hizo más feliz que lombriz en su tierrita abonada. Gracias, gracias.

PD: Bueno, si habrá una tercera parte. Pero luego no me tiren el traste por el cochinón shotacon. Nos leemos pronto.

Con amor

Charly*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Ereri. Shotacon.

 **& Palabras**: 970

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Faunúnculo**

 **.**

Insisto en que el mundo sepa cuánto quería a mi Lolita

A esa Lolita, pálida y manchada,

Que aun así me enloquecería de ternura con sólo ver su querido rostro pálido,

Con sólo oír su voz juvenil y ronca…mi Lolita.

— **Vladimir Nabokov** —

 **.**

* * *

Levi lo había halado hacía adentro, regañándolo con insistencia por ser un 'maldito bruto' que lo dejaba con un montón de bultos y no le prestaba ayuda, chantajeándolo con que si le ayudaba y lo hacía bien, le prepararía su té negro especial. «Menudo estúpido y niñato chantaje» soltó burlesco su instinto. Y él lo sabía, pero encantando por los movimientos aligerados de esos pies que habían quedados desnudos a penas entraron al recinto—una manía suya tal vez—, se dejó guiar como un vil perro doméstico, volviendo a cargar las bolsas y siguiéndolo a la cocina en donde Levi abrió un enorme armario y se dispuso a meter todo su tesoro de olores y colores variados, envueltos en un silencio que acabó con la voz rotunda del menor.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —preguntó él dándole la espalda mientras sus manos se movían hábilmente acomodando cuidadosamente cada producto.

A Eren se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y boqueó como pez. No le podía revelar sus intenciones.

—Ya es tarde. Perdóname, en otra ocasión aceptaré tu té—soltó para moverse con ligereza dispuesto a huir de ahí, pero Levi fue más rápido y de un segundo a otro ya estaba en la entrada bloqueándola con su propio cuerpo.

—Primero responde—le vio con un gesto de reto, con las manos extendidas sobre la puerta—. ¿Por qué me miras tanto? —insistió.

—No puedo decírtelo—se tragó el nudo y su rostro perdió toda expresión—. No podrías entenderlo, eres un _niño_ —remarcó el 'niño' más para él que para Levi. Para detenerse, para acabar con eso.

Nunca debió haber aceptado seguirle o hacerle caso, debió haberse quedado con sus fantasías, lejos de él. Su conciencia reclamándole.

Levi entrecerró los ojos y bajó los brazos, su mirada afilada acribillándole.

«Pero él nos buscó, él nos incitó. Él quería algo. Deberíamos dárselo» pinchó su instinto. Pero su razón pudo más y solo pudo quedarse congelado al ver las acciones de Levi.

—Entonces te obligaré—dijo él llevándose las manos a la espalda para sacar un objeto que al parecer había guardado en la liga de sus calzas.

Un pequeño aromatizante en aerosol.

Él dio dos pasos atrás «Oh niño descarado, no te atreverías»

Pero estaba equivocado y así se lo hizo saber su faunúnculo cuando lo correteó sin tregua por todo el apartamento, con aquel vil frasco amenazando a sus ojos, hasta que lo hizo caer en su cama en donde lo atrapó con su cuerpo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cadera, reduciéndolo con un doloroso ataque que llegó como una violenta ráfaga.

—¡Habla viejo estúpido! ¡Habla o te dejaré ciego!

—¡Basta ya, Levi! ¡Te dije que no! ¡Suéltame maldito niño descocado y provocador!

La risa amarga de Levi inundó la habitación y a partir de ese momento todo se volvió una maraña en donde ambos se gritaron y Levi hizo muecas monstruosas, inflando los mofletes y produciendo un sonido diabólico mientras soltaba una perorata interminable. Le dijo que había tenido razón, que él era igual que todos los otros viejos cerdos que casi lo violaban con la mirada. Dijo que llamaría a la policía pero que antes le rompería todos los huesos como lo hizo con esos otros que incluso llegaron a manosearle. Dijo que lo odiaba y le daba asco.

Eren explotó, carcomido por un sentimiento oscuro como alquitrán que provenía de su instinto, de su amor despreciado. Lo tomó con una mano por el puño nudoso donde los blancos dedos asían el aerosol y lo retorció para que liberara el objeto, mientras retenía al infante con su otra mano por las estrecha cadera, porque Levi se retorcía con ferocidad, aplastándolo con esos ojos en que luchaban la fría ira y las lágrimas ardientes que no pudo seguir contemplando porque lo apretó contra él y le robó los labios. Mordió la tierna carne para que abriera la boca y así sus lenguas bailaran mezclando sus salivas, creando sonidos obscenos, acuosos. Su mano se filtró bajo la ropa y apretó con fuerza la carne, hundiéndolos como garras igual que lo hacía Levi con su cabello, tirando de las hebras hasta arrancarlas o dando golpes a puños cerrados para alejarle, aquello era una marejada explosiva entre ambos. Y aunque todo aquello no duró más allá de un minuto fue como la eternidad en el infierno. Cuando acabó, el menor se fue de espaldas al suelo y se arrastró hasta un rincón de la habitación. Desde la cama Eren se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, con el cuerpo temblando y los pensamientos enredados, pues al verle así tan ajeno a su imagen cotidiana, se di cuenta que era un niño, tan solo un niño, ese niño que lo enloquecía. Era el mismo, con los mismos hombros frágiles y piel color de luna, la misma espalda esbelta, sedosa, el mismo pelo azabache. Pero con los ojos desdibujados por el susto, la respiración errática que provocaba que su camisa y su chaqueta se descorrieran de su hombro izquierdo y le permitía a sus ojos de lechuza observar la insinuación de una aureola rosa de pezón juvenil. Le temblaron los labios y solo pudo cubrirse la cara mientras estallaba en el llanto más ardiente que había conocido en su vida. Las lágrimas quemaban, pero no podía parar, y entonces Levi habló, en un grito, en un sonido herido.

—¡Maldito cerdo! ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Tú lo sabes y por eso lo haces! ¡Sabes que me gustas! ¡Que me gustas mucho!

Y por fin él también estalló en un llanto parecido al suyo.

* * *

 **Notas finales|**

—Se esconde detrás de un matorral—¿Se acuerdan que dije sobre este capítulo? Que tendría Lemon, si, lo recuerdo, pero es que son drabbles y se pasó el número de palabras. Así que lo tuve que cortar, en la otra parte se va la cosa. Vean, además no quería llegar a eso así como así. Quería explicar las razones puesto que es un sexo violento. A mi parecer bastante violento. Así que entiéndanme. Pero lo había dicho y pues va a pasar.

Gracias a mis bebesinas **Taurus95** ; **Ame8910** ; **Luna de Acero** ; **YoshiUchiha** ; **ElisaM2331** ; **NoUsernamesAreAvailable** ; **deysizg501** ; ; **x-VaneYaAckerman-x** (Me gustó el 'maldita, mi Lemon'), ustedes son mi musa. Las adoro.

 **PD:** Si notan a Levi tan raro, es que un puberto. Y como puberto es medio bipolar.

 **PD2:** FELIZ CUMPLEEEE deysizg501. Por ser la cumpleañera tú tienes el derecho a dar la frase final de este Fic. O sea, la última línea. Dímela y será la forma en que termine.

Con amor

Charly*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad desu autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Ereri. Shotacon. Lemon.

 **& Palabras**: 2500 [Definitivamente ya no es un drabble ( **Q** w **Q** )]

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Faunúnculo**

 **.**

Lolita, esto quizá no tenga pies ni cabeza, pero debo decírtelo.

La vida es muy corta. Ven conmigo. Vente así, como estás.

Y viviremos felices el resto de nuestras vidas.

— **Vladimir Nabokov** —

 **.**

* * *

Eren se quedó inmóvil durante un minuto cuando aquellas palabras salieron de esa boquita rosa alocada y perforaron sus oídos, luego una sonrisa rota se dibujó en sus labios y se tragó las lágrimas. Verdaderamente, aquello debía acabar. Se debía olvidar.

—No. No mi niño, yo te he confundido. Lo siento. Olvida esto, olvídalo por favor—le suplicó, con la firme disposición de marcharse de aquel lugar, desaparecer de la vida de aquel infante antes de que en verdad lo destrozara.

—No lo has hecho. Sé lo que quiero—murmuró Levi, levantándose despacio y dio unos pasos hacia una mesa de noche, sacó un revólver de las gavetas y lo apuntó con firmeza, los rayos de luz crepuscular que entraban por balcón le besaban la piel húmeda de las mejillas, bajo aquel resplandor parecía tan diferente. Su verdadera identidad revelada. Mitad niño, mitad demonio. Malvado e inocente a la vez—. _C'est entendu_?

El castaño se quedó con los ojos abiertos y su respiración se detuvo. Trató de acercarse, entender que estaba pasando por aquella cabecita.

—Debes comprender Levi—habló considerado, retrocediendo unos pasos, pero la voz embravecida y extraña de Levi lo congeló.

—¡No! ¡No lo hago, no señor! Y acércate, o te daré en medio del pecho—volvió a sollozar y el _click_ del seguro retirado inundó la habitación—. ¿Por qué te arrepientes ahora? ¿Uhm? Tú me quieres ¿Por qué haces esto y me miras como si hubiese enloquecido?

—Levi, por favor.

Los hombros de Levi temblaron con mayor fuerza, muestra de su llanto atragantado, negó varias veces antes dejar caer el revólvery cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

—¿Por qué si tú me quieres, te arrepientes? ¿O es que acaso solo querías aprovecharte de mí una sola vez y luego largarte? —rebatió de manera tormentosa—.Entonces hazlo, ven, te dejaré ver todos mis escondrijos—sus manos se movieron con suavidad, como plumas cayendo del cielo. Como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo, porque en verdad… no sabía, no sabía lo que estaba provocando. Se sacó la chaqueta con una endemoniada lentitud mientras las lágrimas aún viajaban por sus mejillas, levantó su camisa con dedos temblorosos, pero que no se detendrían, y la prenda siguió a la anterior. Luego las plateadas calzas se deslizaron por las piernas de porcelana, hasta que quedó solo en los blancos bóxers que apretaban su sexo púber. Dio unos pocos pasos cerrando las distancias, fundiendo ambas miradas, hipnotizando al mayor. Cuando estuvo frente a él, respirando su mismo aire, se paró sobre los pies aún cubiertos por la horrendas medias que habían causado malhumor en Eren y se puso de puntillas alcanzando nuevamente aquellos labios carnosos que besó castamente—. Hazlo—le incitó con voz dulce y seductora, mientras se separaba unos centímetros del cuerpo contrario y le daba un suave empujoncito para hacerlo caer nuevamente en la cama, aprovechando para subirse a horcajadas sobre él—. Destrózame—un nuevo susurro, un nuevo ofrecimiento tentador.

Dentro de Eren todo se revolvía, se sentía atrapado en una nebulosa oscura en donde cualquier paso podía conducirlos al desastre. Tal vez de lo único que estaba seguro era que no quería hacer daño a aquel niño y por eso no debía continuar. Debía detenerlo. Así que hizo lo que consideró correcto. Lo tomó de los hombros e intentó separarlo de sí, invirtiendo las posiciones, pero su dominio solo duró un segundo porque Levi lo forzó a volver a la posición anterior, aunque de igual manera aquello tampoco duró, y volvieron a invertir papeles, escuchó la risilla del niño antes de que lo atrapara con los brazos en su cuello y las piernas en sus caderas… y el beso llegó desesperado, sus bocas devorándose, en una necesidad hambrienta que él rompió con brusquedad separándose apenas un poco de él, quedando de pie a la orilla de la cama.

—¡Te digo que no, Levi!

Los ojitos plata del adolescente lo atravesaron con odio.

—Dé-bil—le regresó él, arrastrando las palabras—. Débil ¡Imbécil!

El sonido de la cachetada llegó un segundo después de aquella palabra y los ojos de Levi se llenaron de más lágrimas, de más furia contra el castaño.

—Débil, imbécil y cobarde. ¡Débil, imbécil y cobarde!¡Débil, imbécil y cobarde!

—¡Cállate de una puta vez! —explotó Eren y lo volvió a abofetear. Es que ese niño no entendía nada, lo que él buscaba era algo que podía destruir sus vidas, algo de lo que luego se podrían arrepentir y causaría heridas irreparables—. ¡Estás loco niño, ¿Qué no lo ves?! No, no lo haces, porque eres un mocoso idiota.

—¡No es cierto! Lo que pasa es que tú eres un cobarde—le acusó el infante—. Un idiota que vive temblando de miedo por lo que pueda pasar.

—No es correcto—rebatió Eren.

—¡Sí, si lo es, porque esta mierda es mutua!¡Pero tú no eres un hombre, si lo fueras no te estarías escondiendo detrás de prejuicios moralistas ridículos! ¡No señor! ¡Porque un hombre no se echa para atrás y no deja esperando a nadie!

«¡Detente maldita sea. Detente de una vez¿Acaso no ves lo que estás propiciando? ¿Qué no entiendes que es un amor que destruye vidas adultas?»

Las manos de Eren fueron directo al cuello infantil y lo apretaron con fuerza, hundiendo el cuerpecito menudo en el colchón, pero extrañamente Levi no luchó en contra de la agresión, en cambio se quedó laxo entre sus manos, con los brazos extendidos y su mirada fija en la suya.

La respiración del castaño estaba agitada. La del niño se volvía más pasiva a cada instante.

Levi sonrió y una última lágrima se deslizó hasta sus labios, mientras alzaba sus manos y hacia un recorrido en los brazos que le cortaban la respiración, suave, lento, hasta que llegó a las manos, las retiró con cariño para luego llevarlas a su rostro y restregarse contra ellas y finalmente lamer uno de aquellos dedos, introduciéndolo entre sus labios, raspándolos ligeramente con sus dientes, sus ojos jamás abandonaron los aguamarinas que poco a poco perdían ese brillo de alteración que había aparecido durante los últimos minutos.

—Eres un demonio—dijo Eren.

La sonrisa ladina volvió a surcar los labios de Levi.

—Y yo soy un imbécil—agregó casi como una sentencia.

—Lo eres, un imbécil que quiero mío, mío para siempre—sus piernas serpentearon elevándose, enroscándose en las caderas del otro, impulsándolo a que se rozaran entre sí.

El castaño hundió su rostro en el níveo cuello que olía a delicias desconocidas y lamió una, dos veces deleitándose con su sabor, con su temblor.

—Levi, esto puede arruinar tu vida y la mía ¿En verdad esto quieres? —levantó el rostro para encontrarse nuevamente con esos ojos que lo invitaban a sumergirse en el alma de su poseedor.

— ¿Me quieres o me deseas?

—Te quiero y por eso…

El adolescente negó y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios silenciándolo.

— ¿Me quieres de anhelo o me amas por "sobre todo"?

Esos ojos hermosos tenían hipnotizado a Eren, lentamente hundiéndolo en su mundo sin retorno.

—Te amo de "para siempre".

—Entonces no temas. No pasa nada, está bien.

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse, moviéndose coordinadamente, saboreándose entre sí, despacio, grabándose a fuego cada roce de sus lenguas, sus dientes y sus alientos, alineando sus respiraciones.

Levi se pegó más, presionando con cierta fuerza y ayudándose para quedar otra vez arriba de Eren pero sin romper el beso hasta que logró su cometido, fue entonces que se irguió quedando sentado sobre el otro y llevó sus manos al botón que sostenía el pantalón oscuro.

—De ahora en adelante—se inclinó para besarle suavecito—. _Ne me quitte pas_ —le susurró contra los labios mientras desprendida el botón del ojal— _Ne me quitte pas_ , _jamais._

— _Jamais_ —le concedió Eren.

Las manos morenas acariciaron la piel sedosa de aquellas piernas blancas, presionando de a poco, subiendo, explorando hasta llegar al elástico de la ropa interior para meter su mano ahí, tomar el pene y despertarlo debidamente, al hacerlo, se bebió el gemido ajeno oculto entre los labios que se despegaron un momento de los suyos. Aprovechó eso para levantar medio cuerpo y tomar el control. Sus labios y su lengua volvieron a atacar el cuello del adolescente, besando, lamiendo, succionando, dejando sus marcas húmedas y visibles. Sus manos abandonaron su nido momentáneo y fueron a las nalgas que tomó con fuerza utilizando aquel gesto como apoyo para levantarse, cargando al otro y finalmente acostarlo de espaldas a la cama. Entonces sus dedos retiraron la ropa interior, deslizándola con lentitud por aquellas bellas y perfectas extremidades, hasta el final. Sus ojos se embebieron de la imagen gloriosa de aquella piel lechosa, de apariencia suave y apetitosa. Su boca empezó un recorrido desde los rosados pezones, que succionó con fuerza arrancando sonidos que gustaron a sus tímpanos, para luego continuar por la línea que llegaba hasta el redondo ombligo en el que su lengua jugueteó algunos momentos, para finalizar su viaje en el pene pueril que ya lo esperaba caliente y ansioso. Lo succionó una y otra vez, disfrutando de los temblores y gemidos que llegaban hasta él. Rió suavecito cuando paró su tortura, porque Levi maldijo retorciéndose, halándole de los cabellos y apretándolo con sus rodillas incitándolo a que continuara.

—No solo tú tienes que disfrutar, yo también quiero—la sonrisa en sus labios se volvió más ancha.

—¿Quieres que te la chupe yo? —le dijo Levi con los ojos cristalinos, nublados de deseo.

—No, esa boquita tuya es muy pequeña, podrías atragantarte o es que…¿ya lo has hecho? —enarcó una ceja y vio como Levi negaba frenéticamente—. ¿Esta es tu primera vez? — preguntó como si no supiera la respuesta, el menor asintió y él rio nuevamente—. Estás loco mi niño—Levi se encogió de hombros—. Ven, no hagamos de esto un desastre—se levantó, separándose de él, sacándose la camisa y aligerado más sus pantalones, dejándole a la vista su sexo completamente desarrollado a Levi—. Anda—le hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. Levántate y apóyate en el respaldar de la cama—su contrario le obedeció, quedando de rodillas, de espaldas y en espera de él. Se pegó al menor, dejándole sentir su pene rozar entre las redondas nalgas mientras le volvía a besar el cuello, sus grandes manos acariciaban el vientre plano y se afianzaban en sus caderas.

—Hazlo, hazlo ya, métemela—jadeó Levi al sentir como esa boca caliente se deleitaba con el lóbulo de su oreja antes de bajar por su cuello hasta sus omoplatos y luego por sus vertebras.

—Tranquilo, te dolerá si lo hago así tan rápido.

—No me importa—su cuerpo se contrajo cuando los dientes de Eren mordieron una de sus nalgas durante un segundo, porque luego él elevó el rostro y volvió en busca de un beso ahogado.

—Pequeño demonio loco, no seas tonto—le regañó el castaño.

—Es que…

—Shhh—le silenció él, moviendo sus manos, acariciando delicadamente la pequeña cintura, abandonándola después para ir a aquella línea que ocultaba el lugar que él pronto proclamaría como suyo—. Hay que hacerlo bien—ensalivó sus dedos, antes de separar las nalgas y meter uno de sus dedos en aquel agujero apretado, escuchó el jadeo adolorido del otro ante la intromisión y lo calló con un nuevo beso para distraerlo de aquella preparación. Así estuvo durante unos buenos minutos hasta que lo sintió acostumbrarse y fue ahí que metió el otro dedo, el temblor del cuerpo ajeno lo excitó más, ese temblor hermoso que se volvió más intenso cuando un tercer dedo se unió. La espalda perlada de sudor del menor se rozaba deliciosamente con su pecho y su boca le regalaba toda su entrega junto a los gemidos que se quedaban estancados ahí. Después de un rato lo sintió listo, había llegado el ansiado momento—. Ya mi niño, es hora, me tendrás muy profundo dentro ti—le anunció con perversión—. Solo deja que me ponga un condón, ¿sí? —rió con suavidad.

—No—lloriqueó ansioso Levi—. Así, así, solo así. Ven, tómame entero.

Y esta vez, Eren no se contuvo, enfiló su pene en la delicada y virginal entrada de Levi y se hundió de un solo embiste que fue acompañado con el gritillo lastimero del chiquillo. «Al fin nuestro» murmuró perverso su instinto acompañado del latir de su corazón. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y volvió a empujar sin darle tiempo al niño a reponerse, hasta sentir que lo albergaba por completo.

—Ya está, está hecho—le animó sacando su falo un poco para volverse a meter con fuerza en el menor.

—Duele—dijo el azabache, bebiéndose sus lágrimas, liberando su voz con dientes apretados—. Duele mucho.

—Ya se pondrá bueno—le contestó Eren meciéndose suavemente—. Solo espera un poco.

Levi asintió, confiando en sus palabras, tragándose el nudo que se formaba garganta y eran los soniditos adoloridos por el ardor en su interior. Cerró los ojos sintiendo los movimientos lentos que iban escaldando su piel, en algún momento Eren tocó algo dentro y no pudo parar el gemido agudo de placer que brotó de entre sus labios y abrió los ojos ladeando la cabeza. La imagen que lo recibió le hizo hervir con mayor fuerza.

De frente a sus ojos, al lado, alejado, se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo que los reflejaba a ambos.

El gemido se volvió más agudo y sus deseos emergieron en palabras.

— _Más_.

Eren le dio más, apretando sus caderas, obligándolo a girar el rostro para que se unieran en un nuevo beso que se volvía desesperado igual que los movimientos de sus pelvis. Estaban tan cerca del clímax.

—¿Más? —le tentó lamiendo sus labios, succionándolos un poquito y volviéndolo a besar.

— _Más_ —suplicó el chiquillo obnubilado, perdido en el goce, derritiéndose para Eren.

Eren estaba deleitado con las reacciones del infante, con su voz, su calor, su entrega y la delicia de su piel sedosa que temblaba ante su tacto y causaba que lo apretara en su interior de manera placentera, cargando a su cuerpo de chispas eléctricas que reventaban en cada poro.

Conforme avanzaban los minutos, los embistes se volvieron rudos, rápidos y fuertes, elevándolos más y más hasta que estallaron en un orgasmo potente que dejó a sus corazones al límite, sus cuerpos exhaustos y perlados de sudor y sus esencias.

Las piernas de Levi estaban temblando a ese punto y ya no pudo sostenerse más, se deslizó junto a Eren que lo sostuvo y se quedó entre aquellos fuertes brazos con una sensación de ensueño que lo llevó a cerrar los ojos sintiéndose feliz, pleno y completo. Aunque cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Eren ya no estaba, solo su olor estaba en su piel y las lágrimas hicieron un nuevo camino salado en sus pálidas mejillas. Entonces pensó, que hay cosas que no están destinadas a darse como tal y que si pasan, solo son fugaces, que los amores no son iguales en los corazones y los adultos no entienden los sentimientos de los niños porque su mente se cierra en cosas absurdas y limitadas. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró con más fuerza dejando emerger una sonrisa que se caía en sus comisuras mientras murmuraba un herido «¡Adióoooos!» en un tono cariñoso para su dulce, inmortal, desaparecido amor.

* * *

 **Notas finales|**

-Le tira un zapato a Eren y se esconde en su matorral-

¡Promesa cumplida mis nenas! ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Un buen final? –le lanzan piedras-. Calma mis nenas, aun falta el desenlace. Gracias inmesas por acompañarme en este viaje. Nos leemos en el próximo que es el final de este 'mini-fic'-tenían razón, lo es-. Graciass. Las amo a todas en especial a estas bellezas: **Taurus95** ; **jesiquiyaoi** ; **Ame8910** ; **YoshiUchiha** ; **deysizg501** ; **Luna de Acero** ; **x-VaneYaAckerman-x** ; **Narzisseblume** ; **ElisaM2331.**

Por favor decidme como quedó el Lemon, que ustedes saben que soy mala en eso y tal vez me salió del lastre. Me encantaría saber su opinión.

PD: Perdón por los errores/horrores ortográficos.

Gracias a mi Kuri-chan Lunita por todo el apoyo y el beteo. I love my bride

Con amor

Charly*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Ereri. Ligeramente melancólico.

 **& Palabras**: 1755

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Faunúnculo**

 **.**

Sabía que me había enamorado de Lolita para siempre;

Pero también sabía que ella no sería siempre Lolita.

Aunque seguiría «para siempre» a mi pasión, mi Lolita eterna reflejada en mi sangre.

Siempre mía. Siempre Lolita.

— **Vladimir Nabokov** —

 **.**

* * *

Había sido una total causalidad, de esas que pasan cuando la vida se quiere reír de uno para recordarle que ella no es más que una porquería tras otra. De verdad que la muy perra se lo había cogido de pie y sin saliva. Tres años, tres años de vacío, de culpabilidad, de amor marchito reducidos a un encuentro tan turbio como aquel. Pero ahora ahí estaban, él bajando del auto, cerrando la puerta mientras Levi le veía desde el pórtico de aquel bar en ese olvidado pueblucho de paso.

Un par de centímetros más alto. Anteojos gruesos de armazón oscuro. Los cabellos más largos y desperdigados en la frente, orejas nuevas. Los mismos ojos. Solo transcurrieron dos segundos, en realidad, pero para Eren, en su alma tuvo la duración como puede sobrellevar la vida misma. Y nuevamente ahí estaba, _él_ , a unos pasos, frente a sus ojos…su Levi, con sus pálidas mejillas hundidas y sus piernas y brazos desnudos. Llevaba una camisa ancha de algodón sin mangas, color pardo, unos short oscuros y zapatillas de paño empolvadas y gastadas y en sus brazos una cajilla grande de botellas multicolor.

«¡Al fin te he encontrado mi niño!»

—¡Tú! —exclamó Levi después de una pausa, con todo el énfasis de la sorpresa.

A Eren le temblaron los labios y antes de que alguna palabra pudiera salir de ellos en un graznido herido, alguien llamó desde el fondo a su niño.

—¡Hey, Levi!¡¿Por qué tardas tanto?!

Un muchacho alto de ojos avellanas y cálidos, pelo castaño claro, mejillas bronceadas y mentón lampiño apareció y se quedó justo detrás de Levi, a unos centímetros, respirándole en la nuca, secreteándole algo que hizo reír a su niño. Había en ellos una complicidad extraña. Y él chirrió los dientes achicando los ojos.

«¿Ya no eres mío, verdad?»

—Entonces se amable, hazle pasar—dijo el hombre con la sonrisa pintada en los labios, marchándose puertas adentro.

Levi le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pegándose a la madera, sacudiendo los hombros delgados para aligerar la carga que llevaba. Eren caminó los pasos que los separaban y cuando estuvo a solo un palmo le vio una y dos veces, luego entró, sentándose en la mesa del rincón, alejado de las miradas de los otros clientes, todos ellos hombres simples, con manzanas de Adán prominentes y barbas sin afeitar.

—¿Quieres una cerveza o un trago de ron?—le dijo Levi con tono aburrido, de pie a su lado.

Eren negó.

—Quiero que te sientes conmigo, que hablemos—la voz le salió un tanto ahogada.

—Pide algo o Farlan va a preguntar y no quiero que él sepa de _eso_.

—Yaaa—largó la palabra, y ambos se miraron llenos de ira, pero Levi, su muchacho sensato, se dominó.

—Una cerveza, será—le respondió para alejarse de él, e ir hacia aquel hombre «Farlan». Su amante o su marido seguramente.

Cuando volvió hacía él y puso la cerveza en su mesa, las palabras que pugnaron por salir desde que lo vio y que estaban hechas desde hace tres años y se encontró con que él había escapado y le costaron noches y días de dolor, brotaron como un torrente.

—Levi, ven conmigo, deja a este Farlan transitorio, este horrible agujero, vente a vivir conmigo, a morir conmigo, a hacer todo conmigo.

—Estás loco —dijo con los rasgos crispados.

—Piénsalo, Levi. Nada te ata. Salvo, quizá... bueno—le tomó de la mano, apretándola entre sus dedos, aunque Levi hizo un ademán de zafarse—. ¿Lo amas?

El azabache sacudió la cabeza con firme resolución. Le dijo en susurros que era demasiado tarde, sugirió que olvidara el asunto. Le pidió que no fuera insistente. El pasado era el pasado. En sus ojos lavados y grises, tras los extraños anteojos, se reflejó durante un instante y su pobre amor fue valorado y repudiado como lo es el cuchillo que causó una herida profunda.

Comprendió todo y entonces le liberó la mano, dejándolo ir a él y a su corazón.

Porque Levi había sido un todo para él, aunque pareciera más como una obsesión o un capricho, realmente lo había amado. Su búsqueda había acabado en eso, en darse cuenta que algunos pequeños errores traen consecuencias eternas.

Lo había perdido. Y no había más que hacer.

Un pensamiento bailó en su mente antes de subir al auto «Qué distinto habría sido sí...» Y giró el rostro hacia el local, una mirada antes de acabar con todo. Durante un largo par de minutos se quedó ahí, tieso como un árbol, solo contemplando el lugar en donde dejaba su alma misma. Pero entonces vio emerger a Farlan, con esos ojos suyos llenos de calidez, le hizo un gesto que no entendió y luego desapareció. Un minuto después apareció Levi, con otros zapatos, igual de gastados que los anteriores, los brazos cruzados en el pecho y un suéter color azul, con pasos medio arrastrados se acercó hasta él.

Eren lo notó. Tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y estaba temblando, ocultaba sus manos entre sus costillas y brazos.

—Farlan necesita algo ¿puedes llevarme?

—Levi.

—¿Puedes? Si no, yo puedo caminar.

El castaño negó repetidamente y le abrió la puerta para arrancar e irse de ahí. Durante los minutos que trascurrieron hubo un silencio tenso que Eren quiso romper pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, así que prefirió encender un cigarrillo, despacio, con la vista al frente. Un cigarrillo que fue arrebatado por los deditos de Levi. Eren giró hacia él y ahí estaba esa sonrisa extraña, tan lejana, la misma de aquella noche.

—Sigues siendo un idiota, Eren y Farlan es peor que tú.

—¿De verdad?—detuvo el auto y vio como Levi le daba una calada al cigarrillo, con un ademán tan espontaneo, que supo al instante que era una costumbre suya ahora. Eren no sentía rencor, no, sentía dolor. Sus sospechas habían sido ciertas. Lo había perdido—. ¿Dónde necesitas que te lleve?

Levi levantó los hombros, volviéndose a llevar el cigarrillo a los labios.

—¿Adónde ibas a llevarme, Eren?

—¿Y Farlan?—le regresó de golpe.

—Farlan no era y eres tú.

Palabras simples pero que su mente interpretó en un devastador « Farlan no me destrozó la vida como tú y no es mi amante, tan solo es alguien»

—Eres cruel, Levi—y apartó la cara, pero al sentir el golpe del pie de Levi volvió el rostro y en ese instante, ese glorioso instante sus labios fueron tomados por los delgados de su niño, atrapado entre sus brazos, con su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Una suave brisa empezó a caer mientras el día moribundo caía en su ciclo sin final e igual que las gotas de agua que impactaban en el parabrisas, de los ojos de ambos, lágrimas diminutas rodaron por sus mejillas, dejándoles un sabor agridulce en aquel contacto, pero es que así era y así sería su amor. Agridulce.

—No me vuelvas a dejar—le dijo Levi, pegado a sus labios.

—Nunca. Se solo mío.

Levi se echó a reír antes de volverlo a besar, no le diría jamás que era y sería siempre suyo, que lo había sido desde que tenía siete años, cuando lo había sentado en sus piernas delante de todo el mundo y le había besado la boca para que dejara de llorar porque su madre había muerto y él estaba cansado de sonreír para esas cámaras estúpidas. Eren le había dicho que fuese fuerte, que las cosas dolorosas sirven para traer la felicidad. Aquel hombre le había dado un motivo de vida, el pilar al que se aferró en el peor de los momentos y por eso le pertenecía. Porque lo había salvado sin saberlo.

—Eternamente, mi viejito—nuevamente se echó a reír y esta vez, Eren le acompañó en su risa que se ahogó en nuevo beso, este más apretado y cargado de todos los sentimientos pasados y venideros. Una mezcla completa como lo eran ellos dos, un lazo que unía dos corazones.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Cuando Eren salió del baño, escurriendo agua y con la toalla anudada en su cintura, se encontró con Levi despierto. Estaba sentado al borde de la cama, vestido con su blusa —denudo bajo aquella tela—, y su sonrisa chiquita de niño tramposo, y sus ojos grises misteriosos que lo recorrieron detenidamente antes de que se levantara de su lugar y fuera a la mesa donde él había dejado las bananas y las revistas que le había comprado cuando llegaron a aquel hotel.

—Cómelas si tienes hambre—le dijo consentidor y los ojos de Levi se volvieron a él, aún sonreía y levantó los hombros tomando una banana para arrancarle la piel y pegarle un mordisco—. Cuando termines puedes lavarte, yo iré a comprarte algo de ropa—le ofreció sentándose en la gastada mecedora que había en la habitación.

Levi negó y se sentó sobre su pelvis abriendo la revista que tenía entre las manos. Las bananas quedaron olvidadas en el suelo.

Eren sintió que su cuerpo hervía cuando el azabache empezó a mecerse, impulsándose con su blanco pie, restregando su espalda contra su pecho y ahogando unos soniditos dulces que lo alentaron a cubrir los muslos delgados con sus grandes manos morenas. Lo acomodó a su cuerpo y él también empezó a balancearse, en una búsqueda de ese calor que le brindaba placer casi alcanzó el orgasmo pero entonces Levi se levantó de golpe, riéndose de él.

—Ese es mi cobro por hacerme sentir un idiota—y le sacó la lengua.

Y el calor placentero se convirtió en una ira tonta que lo llevó a perseguir a Levi por todo el cuarto mientras el muchacho pegaba alaridos y llamaba la atención de la gente que se paseaba afuera, en el enorme patio de aquel hotel. Después de unos minutos, él reía siguiéndole el paso a aquel tramposo y mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta que deseaba fervientemente mantener a su lado a su Levi, envolverle entre sus brazos y seguirle como si de un perro se tratase.

Lo quería, lo sabía con la misma certeza que se sabe que algún día se va a morir, que lo quería más que a nada imaginado o visto en la tierra, más que a nada anhelado en este mundo.

Era su amado, su Levi, su Faunúnculo eterno.

* * *

 **Notas finales|**

—Inhala y exhala varias veces— ¡¿Khé pazó aki Dr. García?!

La explicación está implícita. Lamento si parece que fue un salto brusco, era necesario, no quiero cansarlas con este Fic. Agradezco mucho todo su apoyo. Realmente amé todos su review, favorite, y folow que me dieron. Muchas, muchas gracias. Les adoro y en especial a mi **x-VaneYaAckerman-x** ; **ElisaM2331** y **tokiyasyo** que comentaron el feazo Lemon que hice. Son unas nenas hermosas que me dieron aliento en mis cositas raras.

Gracias por todo corazones bellos.

Con amor

Charly*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer |** ©Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人, sus personajes y trama son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama. La trama de este Fic pertenece a ©Coorp. CharlyLand. Creación sin fines de lucro sólo recreativos.

 **Advertencia |** AU. BL. Ereri.

 **Notas|** Bien mis nenas, este es el final de esta historia. De una manera extraña era algo profundo pero creo que ha quedado aligerado, a pesar de mi errores en cuanto a la trama, espero haya sido de su agrado, como espero este capitulo también lo sea. Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión sobre que les ha parecido. Las adora.

Su Charly.

Al Fic.

* * *

 **Faunúnculo**

 **.**

Mi niña, se sabía observada, que gozaba con la lujuria de esa mirada y hacía alarde de risas y jugueteos, la perra inmunda y adorada.

— **Vladimir Nabokov** —

 **.**

* * *

La mirada de Erwin Smith recorrió todo el lugar bañado por los dorados rayos del sol que se reflejaba en el agua bamboleante de la piscina, infestada de personas que iban y venían entre risas y jugueteos tontos, aunque ninguna de ellas era la personita que buscaba, pero entonces lo vio a _él_. Ese hombre, el de ojos verdes, profundos e intensos que le destrozó el alma a Levi.

En su mente el nombre le supo amargo «Eren Jeager».

Sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijas y torció los labios en un gesto de molestia al recordar las palabras de Levi escritas en esa letra pequeña y apretada suya. «Quiero casarme. Firma los documentos que te envío. Es mi emancipación»

De verdad que nunca lograría entender las razones de su pobre niño escaldado al poner su cómico corazoncito en ese despreciable, brutal, y depravado monstruo. Bajó la cabeza, apretando los documentos entre sus manos, tenía ganas de romperlos, llamar a la policía y arrastrar a Levi de vuelta casa. Sin embargo, se detuvo y cuando volvió los ojos a la piscina se encontró con Levi emergiendo de ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa y sus manitas haciendo una seña de saludo hacia el castaño, que contemplaba todos sus movimientos con una turbación ardiente.

Se hundió contra la pared del pasillo, observando la escena que ellos construían, haciendo el espacio solo suyo, como si solo existieran ellos dos o el mundo girara entorno a ambos. Y es que así era, la mirada quisquillosa de todos estaba sobre ambos, observando los gestos descarados de Levi al sacarse el agua del cabello y acomodarse el bañador rojo y apretado de manera tan vulgar que por un instante dejaba ligeramente a la vista su sexo, así como los ademanes sopesados, insulsos y cariñosos de Eren pretendiendo ignorar ese detalle y actuando como lo haría un padre al ofrecerle su camisa para que se cubriera.

«Maldito desgraciado» gritó su mente, pero se forzó a quedarse de pie, esperando a que Levi lo buscase —porque sabía que había notado su presencia—, debían hablar, aclarar cosas, si en verdad Levi pretendía que él aceptara a ese degenerado y le diese su libertad.

Tuvo que esperar un buen rato hasta que el adolescente fue a por él al living del hotel y cuando sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente después de tres años fue como si regresaran a aquella fatídica mañana en que todo se revolvió como estiércol, se vieron pues llenos de ira, y dolor. Levi le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia el jardín, y mientras lo hacía, Erwin pensó en que si Levi sabría que Eren también sabía que la relación que ellos compartían era incestuosa, que siempre lo había sabido y que al principio de todo, lo único que él buscaba al seducirle, al perseguirle, era vengarse por existir, por ser ese error en su familia.

—¿Sabes, Levi? Te echo terriblemente de menos—empezó en un burdo intento de disipar la muralla que ahora los separaba.

—Yo no. Para que sepas, he sido asquerosamente traidor contigo. Pero no importa un comino, porque de todos modos tú me hiciste daño.

—¿Y no fue ese cerdo quien causó en primer lugar tu dolor?—le escupió cuando Levi le había soltado.

—No, y él no es un cerdo. Era un gran tipo, en muchos sentidos. Un tipo genial. Uno muy divertido. Me quiere. Y yo lo quiero—le contestó su niño, con la frente fruncida como en los viejos, tristes días del pasado inocente, en que solo era un chiquillo, el chiquillo que quería y protegía como a nada en el mundo.

—No, Levi, no. Ustedes viven en un error, una mentira.

—Oye—dijo inclinando la cabeza y sacudiéndola en esa posición—. No sacarás a relucir aquello...

—Sí, lo haré.

Levi le vio con furia desmedida, pero luego volvió a sacudir la cabeza, negando, conteniéndose.

—Por esa razón te dije que me enviaras los documentos por correo. No quería que te enteraras.

—¿Por qué, Levi?

—¿Por qué, qué? —le dijo con confusión.

—¿Por qué permites que esto suceda, que se haga más grande?

—Lo amo.

Su respuesta contundente fue como el golpe de un puño al corazón de Erwin, que solo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca como pez durante un largo minuto hasta que su voz sin aliento volvió a salir.

—Yo puedo darte mucho más amor de lo que él te prodiga—«Como un padre...como un amante» deseó agregarle—. Ven conmigo, déjame probártelo y te daré esa felicidad que tanto anhelas.

—¿Quieres decir...? —dijo abriendo los ojos, parpadeando apenas: la serpiente a punto de morder, una mueca de asco—. ¿Quieres decir que me darás la emancipación solo si me voy contigo a un hotel? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? ¿Es por eso que te molesta tanto lo mío con Eren? ¿Esas han sido siempre tus razones para conmigo?

—No. Has entendido mal—le contradijo—. Tan solo no quiero que sufras, no soy nadie para opinar sobre tus decisiones, y tú ya has tomado una con respecto a él, pero…

—¿Entonces me darás mi libertad? —le interrumpió él, disipando tan solo un poco su gesto contrariado.

«No hay nada más atrozmente cruel que un niño adorado. ¿Verdad, Levi?»

—Si—susurró tragándose el nudo que cerraba su garganta—. Pero en verdad, desearía lo pensarás mejor. No apresures nada, tú sabes, los adultos no somos como los niños—le tendió el sobre doblado de color amarillo que había guardado en su abrigo. No tenía la intención de torturar a su amado revelándole más verdades que podrían acabar con él. Ya no había porque luchar más. Su Levi ya había decidido su camino, y él solo era un estorbo.

—Sí lo sé—dijo suavecito tomando el sobre que le ofrecía, sus bonitos pómulos tiñéndose de un ligero tono rosa—. Gracias…—continuó mientras revisaba los documentos llenos de finas letras resaltadas en negrita—. Sabes, supongo que has sido el mejor papá que pude haber deseado, Erwin—le concedió con sinceridad.

«¿Así que había sido un buen padre?» Al menos le concedía _eso_ , extrañamente ese pensamiento que tenía sobre su persona le hirió de una manera sin igual y se echó a llorar silenciosamente tapándose el rostro con las manos.

—Creo que... —se interrumpió: «epa», el sobre había caído al suelo—. Creo que es formidable de tu parte darnos esta oportunidad. Guardar silencio para que podamos continuar—entonces pareció percatarse de su estado—. Oh, no llores. No sabes cuánto siento haberte decepcionado tanto... pero así fueron las cosas. Deja de llorar, por favor. Tienes que comprender—y le tocó la muñeca, pero él se apartó, sin poder soportar su tacto.

—No me toques, moriré si me tocas—le dijo, las lágrimas ardientes le mojaban el rostro. En verdad no podía dejar que lo tocara, sabía que si lo hacía no podría resistir y terminaría llevándoselo de ahí a rastras, sin importarle su sentir y lo encarcelaría entre sus brazos—. ¿En verdad, no quieres venirte conmigo?

—No papá, estaré bien. Estoy con Eren—y le dio la espalda para empezar a alejarse de él.

Allí iba su Levi, con su belleza luminosa, sus manos aún adolescentes y blancas, sus brazos delgados, su cuerpecito brillante con fulgor satinado bajo el sol de verano. Así se iba para siempre su niño, definitivamente hermoso a los quince años, pero que por algún motivo, él seguía viendo a un niño de seis años de retinas húmedas, sentado en un umbral, arrojando guijarros de manera furiosa a una lata sucia mientras un hombre —su padre, el padre de Eren— desde la calle le veía con desdén, ese hombre que fue el causante del suicidio de Kuchel Ackerman. Pero nada de eso importa ya. Él también se dio la vuelta, marchándose del lugar. Era el momento del adiós. Y en cuanto se subió a su auto y arrancó, comprendió que a pesar de las circunstancias, la manera en que habían ocurrida las cosas, era la mejor manera en que pudieron pasar.

Definitivamente, las cosas estaban en su lugar. Retorcidamente, pero en su lugar.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Levi al llegar al cuarto se encontró con la mirada avasalladora de Eren. Parecía molesto y pudo sentirlo cuando le recorrió desde las plantas de sus pies llenas de lodo, ascendiendo por sus tobillos pecaminosos que se doblaban en un gesto de inquietud, repasando su pequeño bañador, y la blusa enorme pegada a su piel por la humedad reciente, hasta su rostro inocente. Era como si quisiera ver a través de su piel. Sus ojos detallaron su expresión pero luego cayeron nuevamente a sus sucios pies.

«Eren no era tan idiota»

—¿Dónde estabas?—dijo.

—En el jardín—contestó—. Te tardaste—agregó, interceptando la mirada del castaño con sus pies—. Te fui a buscar—se movió un poco, balanceando su cuerpo.

¿No había indicio especial que le insinuara algo a Eren? Ninguno, en verdad... Pero seguramente sus ojos lavados, grises y melancólicos, ahora ligeramente perturbados por un velo cristalino de lágrimas, debió decirle algo... Eren no dijo nada, solo tragó lentamente y su mirada viajó por los meandros de los pasillos tan distintos a través de la traslucida ventana. Se quedó unos minutos, inmóvil, viendo hacia el exterior, hasta que durante un segundo su cuerpo pareció temblar.

—¿Qué pasa?—susurró Levi desde la entrada dando unos pasos para cerrar las distancias entre ellos.

Y Eren nuevamente no dijo nada, pero como si de un furioso huracán se tratase, lo levantó, acorralándolo entre sus brazos y empujando su blandura contra el colchón de la cama, en donde ambos rebotaron mientras las manos morenas arrancaban la blusa y desnudaba el resto de su persona para buscar con un antojo de maniático el aroma de un ente desconocido que amenazaba su retorcida relación.

Extrañamente, mientras la nariz, la boca y las manos de Eren se desdibujaban desesperadas y agónicas por la blanca piel de su cuerpo, él se echó a reír.

«Eren es un idiota» pensó, retractándose de su conclusión mental anterior.

—Basta ya, Eren—le cogió por el rostro, acunándolo entre sus pequeñas manos—. Basta ya—le repitió conectando sus ojos con los llorosos del castaño, leyendo sus pensamientos llenos de dolor «¿De modo que me traicionaste? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Dónde está él ahora?»—. ¿Si te he traicionado? No. —le acarició las mejillas y luego las hebras de cabello que caían desordenadas en su frente—. Deja esos temores, sácatelos de la cabeza, recuerda que te hice una promesa, además yo jamás podría traicionarte, ¿Sabes por qué? —Eren negó, las lágrimas emergieron y mancharon las mejillas de ambos—. _Parce que tu es le seul gar_ _Ç_ _on pour qui je suis devenu fou_ **(1)** — y separó las distancias de sus cuerpos, atrapándolo con sus labios y sus piernas en gesto que buscaba incitarlo a que se abandonara a sus deseos. Al deseo de los dos.

Abajo, entre las ropas desgarradas y alejadas de su cuerpo, hojas dobladas reposan resguardando el futuro. La libertad para amarse y las palabras de un corazón que desde las sombras ha jurado velar por esa felicidad que ellos construyen en días desmigajados de sonrisas y llantos.

«No provoques a ese idiota, recuerda que es como un perro. Se fiel a tu Eren. No dejes jamás que otros tipos te toquen. No hables con extraños. Que él, así lo espero, te trate siempre bien, porque de lo contrario iré hacia él y lo mataré sin piedad. Pórtate bien, se un buen niño, Levi, pero sobre todo, nunca dejes que nada, ni nadie te quite la felicidad»

Palabras ocultas que se impregnaban de la brisa que se colaba por la rendija de la ventana mientras Eren deshacía con su boca y sus manos el pubescente cuerpo de Levi, el cual se sumergía más y más ese mundo que el castaño labrada con sus caricias, ese lugar especial en donde podía perderse entre bisontes y ángeles, en el secreto de los pigmentos perdurables y en los sonetos proféticos. Ese mundo donde Eren y él compartía la inmortalidad. La inmortalidad de su amor.

Porque si había una verdad innegable en su historia, era que se amaban y su amor era y sería eterno. Un amor eterno a destrozos y castillos de miel y rosas.

[ **Fin** ]

* * *

 **Notas finales|**

¡Bauhhuuu! Verdaderamente a pesar de que lea "Lolita" mil veces siempre me queda un nudo en la garganta. El amor puede llegar a ser retorcido y cruel. Y posiblemente era eso lo que quería impregnar aquí. Tal vez no fue así, pero algo quedó.

 **Las aclaraciones** : 1. Me encanta los giros radicales 2. Ellos son hermanos. 3. Ahora podrán entender porque Eren estaba en quiero-pero no debo en los primeros capítulos. No solo era su edad, existía esa otra razón. 4. Sí, ellos saben que son hermanos, pero no saben que entre sí que el otro lo sabe. 5. No hay un error de cálculo, Levi le mintió a Eren, no tenía catorce al inicio, tenía doce. 6. Levi se enteró de la verdad después de cosharan, así que al no poder saber cómo manejarlo, simplemente escapó y se anduvo escondido hasta debajo de las piedras. 7. Sí, Erwin también estaba enamorado de Levi, pero Levi jamás notó eso, y siempre su relación se quedó en pseudo-padre-hijo.

Mis agradecimientos a todas vosotras que me dieron folow y favorite en esta historia, muchísimo más a las que dejaron review, pero en especial a **Ame8910** ; **YoshiUchiha** ; **x-VaneYaAckerman-x** ; **Samara Anderson** ; **akane-arlem** ; **ElisaM2331** que apoyaron el capítulo anterior y me hicieron latir el corazón como caballo de carrera. Las amo mi amor.

Corona de oro a Nicot: Gracias por tu ayuda, mujer de mi vida que me hiciste que se me cayeran los calzones.

 **(1)** _Parce que tu es le seul gar_ _Ç_ _on pour qui je suis devenu fou_ : Traducido al español es "Porque tú eres el único hombre por quien me he vuelto loco"

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
